


lucky i'm in love with my best friends

by intertwiningwords



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: jared isn't very sappy, but he'll admit that he's lucky to be in love with the biggest dorks on the planet.





	lucky i'm in love with my best friends

**Author's Note:**

> we love sincerely three in this household
> 
> anyway enjoy
> 
> tw for drug use (weed)

Jared Kleinman blinks at his laptop screen rapidly, willing the sleepiness to stop clouding his vision. He pulls off his glasses, rubs his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie, and wipes the lenses of black-rimmed glasses on the hem before putting them back on. He’s been procrastinating this essay for a week already, and if he finishes it tonight he’ll make the deadline.

There’s just one problem though. The buzzing of his phone keeps pulling his gaze away from textual evidence and direct quotations.

 

**tree fucker** **♥:** jared pls go to sleep

 

He doesn’t reply. Just two more paragraphs.

 

**slenderman ♥:** evan why don’t YOU go to sleep

 

He can’t help it. He grabs his phone and quickly types back, “we should all be asleep, but none of us are so it’s hypocritical for us to tell each other to sleep. stop blowing up my phone while i’m trying to write”.

The replies are instantaneous. 

 

**slenderman ♥:** well that’s not very nice

**tree fucker** **♥:** yeah is that any way to talk to your boyfriends???

 

Jared huffs. He wants to be annoyed, but he really can’t find it in himself. He rolls his eyes fondly, and types back: “go to sleep nerds. i’m almost done, i promise i’ll sleep soon. love you both.”

 

**tree fucker** **♥:** goodnight x love you too

**slenderman ♥:** love you too geek. get some sleep.

 

Jared finishes up the last few sentences of his essay and breathes a sigh of relief. He shuts his laptop and flops back on his bed, and falls asleep seconds after his head hits the pillow. Unsurprisingly, he wakes up to texts from his boyfriends.

 

**tree fucker** **♥:** good morning xxx

**slenderman ♥:** good morning! we’re hanging out later whether you like it or not btw

 

Jared smirks at his phone as he sits up in bed, typing back: “good morning losers. whose house con??”

 

**slenderman ♥:** mine. cynthia & larry are going out for some Rich White Ppl Thing™ and zoe is going to alana’s so we’ll be alone 

 

Jared types back a series of winking emojis before getting out of bed, socked feet padding against the hardwood floor. He puts his binder on before pulling a t-shirt on, and then puts a flannel over it. Jeans and converse, a valiant yet useless attempt to tame his bedhead. He grabs his backpack and makes his way downstairs, greeting his parents, grabbing his car keys and a granola bar before heading out the door.

He swings by Evan’s house first since he lives closer, and kisses him softly as he gets in the passenger’s seat.

“How late did you stay up last night?” Evan asks, a look of genuine concern on his face as if Jared’s body wasn’t adjusted to running on five hours of sleep already.

“Until like two,” Jared replies, handing his unlocked phone over to Evan. “Pick some music, then text Connor we’re outside.”

Evan nods, taking his phone and doing just that. Sam Smith’s voice comes pouring softly through the speakers, and Jared hums along as he makes the turn onto Connor’s block.

Connor and Zoe both hop into the back, Connor leaning forward to peck both Jared and Evan’s cheeks, making Zoe gag playfully.

Last stop is Alana’s house. She’s waiting on the porch, always on time and always perky despite it being seven in the morning. She kisses Zoe’s cheek as she takes the last remaining space in Jared’s old used car. Connor returns the favor and gags, making Zoe jab him in the ribs.

Jared rolls his eyes fondly at their sibling banter, pulling into the first available parking spot he finds. “Welcome to hell, bitches,” he says.

They all file out of the car and sling bags over their shoulders. Zoe and Alana interlock fingers and Connor stands between Jared and Evan, both arms around them lazily.

Evan blushes, but Jared just scoffs and mumbles something about Connor being a sap, though there’s a hint of pink rising up his neck.

 

***

Jared drops Alana and Zoe off before going to the Murphy house, the driveway empty as Connor promised, and they raid the fridge for snacks before going up to Connor’s bedroom, making themselves at home. Shoes kicked off, backpacks on the floor.

As Connor lays back against his bed, Jared immediately falls into place beside him, snuggling up to his side, and Evan follows suit on Connor’s other side.

Connor’s long arms wrap around them both, sweet silence filling the room for about five seconds before Jared says, “This is pretty gay, guys.”

“Jared, you are gay.”

“So are you, Conn.”

“And our dear Evan is bi.”

“Yes, he is. Our token bi friend.”

“Um, Zoe?”

“She’s my sister, not my friend.”

Jared snorts. “How sweet.”

Connor tweaks his side playfully, making Jared smack his hand away with an indignant huff.

“You know, I, I almost fell asleep here but you two, you guys never stop bickering,” Evan says with a fond smile.

“It’s loving banter!” Jared cries. “We’re an old married couple, clearly.”

“Sure feels like it sometimes,” Connor mumbles. “No wonder I get so sick of you.”

“I’m wounded, Murphy.”

Evan giggles softly at his boyfriend’s antics.

Bickering aside, and homework being ignored, Connor’s packing a pipe as Jared and Evan watch.

“Hold the hole shut with your thumb,” Connor instructs Evan, who does just that, and Connor lights it for him.

It’s no surprise when Evan coughs, but he handles it way better than Jared had been expecting. Actually, Jared’s the one who chokes, and he glares at the giggling Connor through watery eyes when he’s caught his breath.

Once they’re all satisfactorily spaced out, they’re back to cuddling, this time Jared finds himself squished between his two partners, and he’s in utter bliss.

Connor is bony and cold, but his hoodie provides just the right amount of softness to lay on, and Evan is chubbier and warmer, pressed against Jared’s side like a damn teddy bear, his hot breath tickling Jared’s neck pleasantly. Connor’s fingers play with Jared’s messy hair gently, and he swears this is the closest he’ll ever get to heaven.

Eventually, they’ll come down from their high and resign to doing their homework, Jared helping them both with math, while Connor fills in the details from their English book that slip Jared’s mind, and Evan remembers facts from biology that make their joint effort run smoothly and quickly.

Their snacks are finished, and now their homework is too.

It’s starting to get late, and Connor receives a text from his mom that they’ll be home soon. Not that Cynthia and Larry have any issue with them being over, just that Connor prefers them to not sit in on family dinners and be subject to death by boredom.

Anyway, Heidi doesn’t have class and wants Evan home for dinner, so Jared kisses Connor’s chapped lips goodbye and watches Evan do the same before the two of them head to Jared’s car.

Evan sits shotgun as he did earlier that morning, puts on another Sam Smith song as they drive, Jared’s hand wandering from the wheel to rest on Evan’s thigh.

“Two and ten,” Evan mutters, but his cheeks are flushed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared replies, returning his hand to the wheel, but he’s grinning.

Evan hums along to the music, looking out the window, and at a stop-light, Jared turns to stare.

And as if he senses eyes on him, Evan blushes again, turning to look at him.   
“What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Why were you, uh, why were you looking at me like that?”

“You’re just cute,” Jared replies simply. “And I like looking at you. Is that a crime?”

Evan goes quiet, clearly flustered beyond belief. “Keep your eyes on the road, dork. The light’s about to change.”

Jared rolls his eyes fondly but does as he’s told.

And when Evan leans across the center console to kiss Jared softly, his thumb brushing Jared’s jaw, Jared wants to freeze time.

He watches Evan walk up to his front steps and fumble with his keys, finally getting the door open and turning to smile and wave.

Jared returns the gesture before driving off, taking the long way home to listen to another few songs, shamelessly belting them now that’s he’s alone.

And when he gets inside, he greets his parents. He makes himself a plate of dinner before disappearing into his room, opening up his laptop and browsing Twitter and Tumblr.

 

**slenderman ♥:** not to be Gay™ but today was nice

 

Jared tries to ignore the grin creeping onto his face as he types back, “but that  _ is _ gay”. And then, because those two bring out the cheesy side of him, he sends another text to say, “but it was. i love you dorks.”

 

**slenderman ♥:** love you too, nerd

 

**tree fucker ♥: aw, i love you too jare!!**

 

Jared falls asleep early that night, seemingly taking his boyfriend’s worries to heart, a smile curled on his face as he remembers the feeling of being cuddled between them. One day, maybe, he’ll fall asleep like that every night.

 

That would truly make him the luckiest guy ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! feedback is always appreciated in the form of comments or kudos. make a writer's day with the click of a button :)
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
